Un moment d'éternité
by duneline
Summary: Epilogue de ma fic "Amour par procuration". Comment Charles et Erik vivent leur rupture... Slash/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

L'épilogue d'une rupture annoncée entre Charles et Erik !

Comment vivent-ils l'après rupture ?

Bonne lecture !

Un moment d'éternité :

« Saisir le temps dans ma main comme un grain de sable,

En suspendre le cours inexorable,

Raviver nos différences pour nous sentir encore plus forts,

Et nous aimer à travers nos deux extrêmes,

L'espace d'une seconde, d'une minute et d'une heure,

Graver l'instant de notre grâce dans un moment d'éternité. »

Charles, calé dans son fauteuil roulant, était installé sur la terrasse de sa chambre.

Le manoir et ses chers élèves dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, serein.

Le jeune télépathe n'avait pas sommeil. Il observait la Lune haute et pleine dans les cieux noirs. Sans nuages.

Trois mois étaient passés après la bataille livrée contre Shaw. Trois mois où Charles et Hank s'étaient mis à recruter d'autres élèves mutants.

Trois mois où le jeune professeur avait réappris à vivre sans ses jambes.

Trois mois où le souvenir d'Erik était tenace. Trois mois…

Courts et longs à la fois.

Charles soupira, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Il se demandait ce que devenait son ex-amant et ce qu'il pouvait mijoter.

Il savait, qu'inéluctablement, le jour viendrait où ils devraient s'affronter l'un et l'autre.

Mais en aurait-il la force et surtout, l'envie ?

« -Erik, mon ami et mon âme-sœur. » Fit Charles, dans un souffle, d'un ton nostalgique.

Un vent se leva et fit voleter les mèches du jeune télépathe qui ne bougea pas.

Une silhouette, familière, atterrit près du fauteuil roulant du professeur immobile et impassible.

« -Tu sais que je pourrais te retenir prisonnier. » Déclara Charles, sans élever la voix.

« -Je sais, mon ami. Répondit Erik qui avança vers le jeune télépathe. Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

D'un pas tranquille et assuré, Erik s'approcha de Charles qui le dévisageait et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il ne portait pas son casque et était habillé comme un humain normal : Veste de cuir, pantalon et chaussures de ville.

« -Je pourrais donner l'alerte et te faire arrêter. » Avertit Xavier, en soutenant le regard de son ex-ami.

Erik sourit et porta une main caressante sur la joue du télépathe qui ne recula pas.

« -Tu l'aurais déjà fait si j'étais une menace pour tes élèves. » Affirma-t-il, en effleurant les traits du professeur.

Charles frémit, imperceptiblement et se mordilla les lèvres.

« -Tes mains sont pleines de sang. Objecta-t-il, en attrapant la main d'Erik. Cesse ce jeu ! »

Mais Erik entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Charles qui tenta de les lui retirer. Sans grande conviction.

« -Avant de te rencontrer, je les avais déjà aussi sales. Indiqua le jeune Polonais, en apposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de son interlocuteur. Mais cela t'importait peu ! »

« -J'avais foi en toi, à l'époque, Erik. » Expliqua Charles, d'une voix faible et douloureuse.

Ce dernier se redressa, prit Charles entre ses bras, le souleva de son fauteuil et des plaques de métal surgissant sous ses pieds, il les escalada.

Montant haut, très haut en altitude et très loin en distance. Charles ne protesta pas.

Il s'agrippa à Erik, ses bras autour de son cou et son visage blotti contre sa poitrine.

L'air frais lui arracha des larmes et des frissons de froid.

Mais pour rien au monde, le jeune télépathe n'aurait interrompu cette ballade dans le ciel nocturne de l'Hivers.

Il risqua un œil au-dessous de lui et les lumières des villes lui donnèrent le vertige.

Presque craintivement, comme un enfant, il se cramponna de toutes ses forces au cou d'Erik qui sourit.

Il devinait qu'Erik l'aimait ainsi, vulnérable et fragile. Il oublia sa peur et se concentra sur le visage de son ex-amant qui baissa ses yeux sur lui.

Charles s'en voulut de rougir sous son regard intense et scrutateur. Il sonda l'esprit de son compagnon et n'y vit qu'un profond, un immense amour pour lui. Et, du regret, beaucoup de regret pour sa paralysie.

Erik s'inclina sur les lèvres de Xavier et s'en empara pour un baiser tendre où le goût des larmes des deux hommes se mêlait à celle de leur peau.

Charles y répondit farouchement, heureux de ressentir ses lèvres contre celles d'Erik et d'éprouver, encore, cette chaleur et ce sentiment de plénitude entre les bras de son ex-amant.

Puis des images s'imposèrent à l'esprit du jeune professeur et ce dernier s'écarta, sans brutalité, du contrôleur de métal et le fixa, en train de réaliser une chose :

« -Tu as tué Shaw parce qu'il constituait un danger pour moi. Murmura-t-il, en blottissant son visage contre l'épaule d'Erik. Il a menacé de me tuer, ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième partie !

Eh, bien, je suis ravie que nous ayons la même vision de leur relation !

Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Hâte de pouvoir vous lire !

Bonne lecture !

Partie deux :

« Quand fatigué, tu veux te reposer

Mais tu ne sais où te poser.

Quand, pour toi, tout n'est qu'ombre

Alors qu'autour de toi, rien n'est sombre.

Je serai là, même si tu l'ignores

Je veux être la lumière

Celle, en qui tu espères encore.

Quand, lassé par la vie, tu veux tout lâcher

Quand, les yeux ouverts, tu ne vois rien

Alors que le monde est lumière.

Je serai là. Je désire être ton guide,

Je veux être ton roc, ton île, ton désert

La lumière, la lueur qui te sauvera de toi. »

Charles dévisageait les traits concentrés d'Erik qui les menait vers une destination connue de lui seul, attendant la réponse, oscillant entre espoir et crainte.

Crainte d'être déçu une fois encore.

« -Oui et non. Finit par lâcher Erik, en lançant un regard de biais vers le jeune télépathe. Je l'ai fait pour nous. Il a tué ma mère et il a menacé de te faire souffrir comme il avait fait avec moi. »

Une joie teintée d'amertume vint fugitivement jouer sur le visage du professeur qui eut un rire sarcastique :

« -Tu as le don de souffler le chaud et le froid, Erik ! Tu as presque failli me convaincre que le meurtre de Shaw était nécessaire et un acte d'amour pour moi ! Tu es d'un romantisme ! »

Le contrôleur de métal ne se défendit pas. Il décéléra et entama une descente.

« -Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. » Dit-il, doucement, en se posant sur les rivages d'un lac.

Charles examina les alentours, curieux et remarqua que des collines entouraient ce lac.

Il y vit un chalet de bois et une forêt derrière la demeure. Un détail le frappa et l'intrigua : L'absence de tout métal dans les environs immédiats.

Le jeune Xavier interrogea Erik des yeux et ce dernier lui sourit tendrement pour toute réponse.

Le cœur du télépathe accéléra à toute allure et une chaleur fit rougir ses joues.

« -Tu es vraiment adorable, Charles. » Déclara Erik, qui emporta son précieux fardeau à l'intérieur du chalet.

Il referma la porte, se dirigea vers le salon et déposa Charles, sur un canapé, près de la cheminée où il s'empressa de faire un feu.

Le professeur huma la bonne odeur du feu de bois, se cala contre le dossier du canapé et éprouva un bien-être délicieux s'étendre dans son corps.

Erik s'éclipsa un moment, revint avec deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Il souleva Charles, s'allongea à demi sur le divan et installa le jeune télépathe contre lui.

Charles se retrouva la tête sur le torse de son ex-amant, confortablement appuyé sur sa poitrine. Heureux.

« -Erik, je vois aucun ustensile, aucun objet en métal. » Observa-t-il, perspicace, en détaillant les murs attentivement.

Le jeune Polonais redressa le menton de Xavier et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon :

« -Je suis à ta merci, Charles. Tu as ma vie et mon destin entre tes mains. Libre à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire de moi ! M'arrêter ou m'accorder une nuit… »

Charles n'hésita pas une seconde : Il entoura le cou de son âme sœur, de ses bras, l'attira vers lui et chercha ses lèvres pour un bref et doux baiser :

« -Tu viens vers moi, en tant qu'homme et en tant qu'Erik. Soyons simplement Charles et Erik. Mais demain et les autres jours, que serons-nous… »

Mais Erik le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais encore embrassé.

Se débarrassant de leurs habits, Erik caressa amoureusement le corps de Charles qui, les yeux fermés et les lèvres mi-closes, haletait et gémissait doucement.

Tout en descendant de plus en plus bas dans ses caresses et en les accentuant d'une manière habile et délicieusement torturante, il se perdait dans la contemplation du beau visage de son bien-aimé de télépathe, transfiguré par le plaisir.

« -Erik ! Erik ! » Ne cessait de répéter Charles, totalement submergé par des exquises sensations.

Son amant le fixa une longue minute avant de le recouvrir de son corps et de le faire sien.

L'aimant passionnément. Lui chuchotant des mots dans un langage que seuls les deux amants comprenaient.

« -Tu as soif ? » Fit Erik, en versant du champagne dans les deux coupes.

Charles, pelotonné entre ses bras, assis sur ses genoux, accepta la coupe.

Les deux hommes, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, partageant la même couverture, trinquèrent et burent leur verre.

S'échangeant un regard d'une indéfectible complicité. Mais ce magnifique moment disparaitrait, l'aube venue.

L'expression de Charles se ternit devant cette constatation.

« -Eh, je suis encore là avec toi. » Assura Erik, en caressant la joue de Charles.

« -Erik, reviens avec moi. Pria le professeur. Tu formerais avec moi les jeunes élèves du château. »

Son amant soupira, le regard lointain :

« -Tu sais très bien que nos voies diffèrent, Charles. Moi, j'ai choisi la cause de nos frères. Mes méthodes te font horreur. »

Le télépathe se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant sa vision se brouiller et ses pensées devenir confuses.

«-Il n'est pas trop tard, Erik ! Plaida Charles, en se secouant mentalement et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'est jamais trop tard ! »

Mais Erik ne parla plus. Il se contentait d'écouter Charles et de l'observer, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Un soupçon se fit dans l'esprit du professeur qui s'écria :

« -Qu'as-tu mis dans mon verre, Erik ? Je t'en prie, pas de cette façon ! Laisse-moi encore du temps, Erik ! Oh, pas comme ça ! Non… »

Avant de s'écrouler, inconscient dans les bras de son compagnon.

« -Pardon, Charles. » Murmura Erik, en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de l'évanoui.

Charles s'éveilla et jeta des regards autour de lui. Il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre et dans son manoir.

Habillé de son pyjama. Son fauteuil roulant près de sa table de chevet.

Aucune trace d'un passage d'Erik. Aucun indice supposant que la folle nuit, qu'il avait passé, fut réelle.

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot : Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ! Rien n'avait été vrai !

Mais ses larmes cessèrent brusquement. Son cœur manqua d'exploser sous un espoir fou.

Posée près de son oreiller, une rose en métal argentée. Une feuille pliée en quatre était glissée en-dessous de la fleur délicatement ouvragée.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du professeur qui saisit la feuille et lut le message :

« A chaque date anniversaire de cette nuit, je viendrai t'offrir un instant de grâce.

Ton Erik, pour l'éternité. »

Charles, partagé entre le bonheur et le désarroi, éclata de rire où la joie se disputait avec l'hystérie. Serrant contre son cœur la rose de métal.

Fin.


End file.
